10 songs: Albus and Scorpius
by Infinite possibilitiesx
Summary: Rules: Pick a character, pairing or fandom you like. (I chose Albus Severus/Scorpius for this one.)Turn your music on shuffle. Write a drabble related to each song that plays. You only have the time frame of the song to finish. When the song is over you have to stop. No lingering ten of these and then post them. AS/S


I thought this would be fun **for me** to do so it's not my fault if you don't like it.

 **Disclaimer: Duh**

 **Warnings: SLASH duh**

The rules: ('Off I am a Cake Fairy's' account)

1\. Pick a character, pairing or fandom you like. ( **I** _ **chose Albus Severus/Scorpius for this one**_ **.** **)**

2\. Turn your music on shuffle

3\. Write a drabble related to each song that plays. You only have the time frame of the song to finish (Yikes). When the song is over you have to stop. No lingering afterwards.

4\. Do ten of these and then post them.

 **I. Because of you**

Scorpius walked down the empty street. His arms folded across his chest. He allowed a tear slip down his cheek for a moment before shaking his head and wiping it away from his face. Never again would he let someone like Albus Severus into his life again. He knew Al was going to leave him. Albus knew that too. And Scorpius just told himself he was doing it for Albus, but somewhere down the road he fell in love, something he promised himself he'd never do. And so, as fate would have it, the cancer finally took over Albus' body. And Scorpius knew, he _knew,_ that loving Al was the biggest mistake he ever made. Because it hurts when someone who you care about that much leaves you.

 **II. Arms**

Both boys laid the couch, with Scorpius on the bottom and Albus on top. Scorpius trailed his fingers through dark black locks, eyes following dotted freckles and emerald green eyes. All of his fears and ghosts long forgotten as Albus held him. The fallen tears long dried. His hollow heart somehow fuller. He was where he was meant to be. In Albus' arms and that's where he intended to stay for a long time.

 **III. Just a kiss**

"Ten, Nine," The crowd chanted. Scorpius froze as Albus looked up at him.

"Eight, Seven" Slender arms wrapped around his waist. Scorpius wanted to stop him. This was going to fast...

"Six, Five," His heart raced, ached, pounded.

"Four, Three," Albus leaned forward "I'll take it slow, I know that's what you want." He whispered.

"Two" Albus smiled sweetly standing on his tiptoes and leaned in so their noses were touching. "One" And their lips met softly.

 **IV. Ours**

They kissed on sidewalks. They feed each other popcorn at the movies. They drank out of the same milkshake glass, and they don't even hear the disapproving whispers about 'Gays'

They sit in the same common room chair even though its way too small for the both of them. They study with Albus sitting between Scorpius' legs. And the other boys in the dorm just chuckle and call them 'pussies'. And maybe they are, but who cares?

And Scorpius loves the gap between Albus' two front teeth. He thinks it's cute. And Albus loves Scorpius' tattoo of the Slytherin crest on his back hip. He thinks it's sexy.

And they are _clearly_ in love. So screw everyone else.

 **V. Sad Song**

So Scorpius missed Al.

So he was torn in half.

So he couldn't concentrate.

So even chocolate tasted bland when Al wasn't there to feed it to him.

So he felt like Albus was half of him.

So he felt like he was half of a whole.

So he felt empty.

So his hand felt cold with out Albus there to hold it.

So he was a sad song.

 **VI: 1,000 ships**

You've been dropping hints all week. You've been flirting with him every chance you got. And he's giving you nothing. You've been flirting with other guys to make him jealous, but he just smiles and goes back to talking with some random girl. One day you snap. You stand up abruptly and grab his hand pulling him up to your chest. Then I kiss him and he kisses me back

 **VII: You're Beautiful (Alt. Universe)**

It was Saturday. So Scorpius got up at 7:00 in the morning. He got his coffee and went to the the bus stop to wait for his ride. He never knew where he was going but he always ended up somewhere amazing. But somehow this morning was different. And the moment he saw that boy he knew. He had the most angelic eyes and his raven black hair fell over down to his nose. He was so beautiful Scorpius had to go talk to him. But then he saw him. Coming out of the bookstore.

"Hey Babe." The angel called and the dark haired boy ran over to him and kissed him lightly.

"Hey Albus Severus." He mumbled. Before kissing him again. Scorpius sighed and climbed onto the bus ignoring the sudden pull at his heart.

 **IIX: The Rhythm of Love**

"Albus...Hello?" Rose waved her hand in front of her cousin's face.

"Wh-Huh?" Albus mumbled dazed.

"He's lost it. It's official." Lily mumbled.

"Shut it. The boy's in love. Cut him some slack here." James sneered.

Albus continued to stare at his boyfriend across the Great Hall. Who, to Rose's displeasure, was staring dreamily back. Zabini made to shake him but to no avail. Albus sighed and drew little hearts all over his Charms notes.

 **IX: Don't Deserve You**

You look at this wonderfully wonderful boy and you see spirit and forgiveness and love and passion and laughter and you look at yourself and you only have these things because of him, and as he sleeps next to you, his hair thrown about in a haphazard way across the pillow you think for about the thousandth time how much you don't deserve him. And he was always there when you needed a shoulder to cry on. And he was always there when you didn't want to speak to anyone. Because he knows you always want to speak to him. And when you went into depression he never left your side. Not once. And he was always there to make it better. Even for a little while. And now you don't feel so depressed. Your heart's too full of him to let in the darkness. And you don't deserve him. Not even a bit, but somehow he wants to marry you. And you're not going to pass up that chance. Not ever.

 **X. Wanted**

His warm arms enveloping you in a brisk hug. The way his lips feel on yours. _The way he tastes._

The way he worships you. The way he cares for you. _The way he looks at you._

The way he makes you feel, like your flying on a broomstick way up in the clouds, never able to come back down...Worshiped... _Loved_

* * *

 **Tada! So I'm not completely happy with 6 or 10 but I had like three minutes to do them! It was actually a lot of fun. Review if you have the time please!**

 **Beta'ed:** JustLove201


End file.
